Hole of Istan
Overview Summary #Investigate the fissure on the Plains of Jarin near Kamadan. #Enter the fissure in the Plains of Jarin. #Investigate the Depths beneath Istan. Obtained from :Bendah in Kamadan, Jewel of Istan Requirements :Must be Level 10 (or higher) :Have an Eye of the North expansion product key linked to your account :Must not have completed What Lies Beneath or I Feel the Earth Move Under Cantha's Feet Reward :*2,500 XP Dialogue :"Did you feel the earthquake? A giant hole has appeared in the cliffs behind Kamadan! I must inspect this crevasse. Who knows? Corsairs may be using underground tunnels for illegal trafficking. It would be foolhardy for me to go down alone... but you seem the sort who's willing to take on the challenge, am I right? Wait, you've heard that line before?" ::Accept: "A hero does what a hero must." ::Reject: "I'm scared of caves. And bats." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Fissure) :"Before you is a massive crack in the ground that leads deep into the earth." ::Player response: "Explore the Fissure." :"Your entire party will be moved to the next area. Make sure all party members are ready. Do you wish to continue?" ::Accept: "Yes." ::Reject: "No." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Corsair Cutthroat: "Death to the Sunspears!" Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Corsair Lookout: "Sunspear scum!" Cinematic Dialogue 1 :Ogden Stonehealer: "All right, you lot! Pick up the pace!" :Ogden Stonehealer: "Take all the kegs you can. We're going to need them." :Ogden Stonehealer: "And find Vekk! We need him to open the gate out of here." :': "What's going on?" :Ogden Stonehealer: "Where did you come from?" :': "Are those explosives? There's a city above us." :Ogden Stonehealer: "I know there's . . . Hang on. Vekk! There you are!" :Vekk: "We've got trouble, Ogden." :Ogden Stonehealer: "You get the gate working. We'll handle the trouble." :Vekk: "It's not that easy. The Destroyers have completely overrun the Central Transfer Chamber." :Ogden Stonehealer: "Blast! If the chamber is captured, there's no way back." :': "Wait. The quakes have opened up other passages. There should be another way out." :Vekk: "The bookah's right. There is another gate not far from here. But the Destroyers are right behind me." :Ogden Stonehealer: "You'd best be coming with us. If we're split up, the Destroyers will eat us alive" :': "What are these "Destroyers?" For that matter, what are you?" :Vekk: "Me? Right now, I'm you best hope of getting out of here alive, bookah." :Ogden Stonehealer: "We can chat later. We're going to need your help if we're going to reach that gate." :Ogden Stonehealer: "Everyone, ready to move out! There are Destroyers coming!" :Ogden Stonehealer: "Never mind. They're here!" Intermediate Dialogue 4 :Vekk: "The Destroyers are near. We have no choice but to quickly flee to the Asura Gate." :Ogden Stonehealer: "Flee! Flee! We cannot win!" :Dwarven Demolitionist: "Flee! Flee! We cannot win!" Intermediate Dialogue 5 :Burol Ironfist: "Flee! Flee! We cannot win!" Intermediate Dialogue 6 :Kodan: "Great Dwarf protect us!" Intermediate Dialogue 7 :Vekk: "The gate! Go through the gate! It's that big purple glowing thing!" Cinematic Dialogue 2 :Ogden Stonehealer: "Vekk, disable that gate. Everyone else, set up a perimeter." :': "Where are we?" :Vekk: "The Far Shiverpeaks. More importantly, we're away from the Destroyers." :Ogden Stonehealer: "There are few Dwarves up here, mostly scouts and Stone Summit exiles. Hold on!" :Ogden Stonehealer: "No one move." :': "What's wrong?" :Ogden Stonehealer: "They're called the Norn. They're big, tough, and very, VERY bad-tempered. We may have to fight our way out." :Jora: "Your friend is half right. Not many Dwarves come up here. Or humans, for that matter." :': "There are humans up here, then?" :Jora: "Yes. If you survive long enough, you may meet them." :Jora: "But do not worry. You don't have to fight me. I am hunting bigger prey than you." :': "Where do we go from here, Ogden?" :Ogden Stonehealer: "We go the only way we can go: forward." Followup :Against the Destroyers Walkthrough Talk to Bendah and learn of the crevasse that has opened in the Plains of Jarin. Follow the quest marker by heading west, then turn left to take the path through the trees. Head south until you past the Resurrection Shrine then turn left and the crevasse is located along the cliff wall there. The fissure will take you to the Caverns Below Kamadan. Upon arrival, make your way through the caverns. You will encounter some various corsairs that should be no problem for level 20 characters. Meet up with Ogden Stonehealer and Vekk. After a short cutscene, you will have 3 minutes to escape through to the gate. Just follow Ogden and Vekk, they will lead you to the Asura gate. You are given the quest reward automatically when you reach the gate. Notes *This quest marks the start of the Guild Wars Eye of the North expansion. *Characters from any Guild Wars campaign can take this quest (so long as they meet the requirements above). *If you are between levels 10 and 19, you will automatically receive a buff called Journey to the North while in Eye of the North locations. *After completing this quest, Ogden Stonehealer and Vekk are unlocked as heroes for your party. *Destroyers don't drop anything during this quest, so there is little to be gained trying to attack them. * On rare occasions a group of Destroyers will spawn right by the gate at the end of the quest making it nearly impossible to avoid and almost certainly ending a survivors' tracks. This may be a bug. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Eye of the North quests